


Brittana at the Beach

by Jasmino924



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmino924/pseuds/Jasmino924





	Brittana at the Beach

A day at the beach was what Santana had suggested, Brittany had never seen the ocean in real life and she was eager to escape the conservativeness of Lima and head to the coast, California - the state of Hollywood, Disney and (for a time) gay marriage.

What she hadn’t anticipated was how good Brittany would look in that bathing suit, how the sun would reflect of every inch of her pale skin, highlighting every exquisitely toned muscle on the dancer’s body and how Santana wouldn’t be able to take her eyes off her. It made the latina blush.

“What’s wrong?” Brittany had asked, golden locks flowing, making her seem exactly like the goddess that Santana picture her to be.

“Nothing, I’m fine”, Santana had replied with a smile, trying not to let her concerns shine through. Worry was not a weakness that Santana would ever admit that she possessed.

They’d walked along the promenade eating ice cream, hands knocking into each other, never lingering long enough for people to get suspicious before resting with a picnic on the sand as the day came to an end. Santana didn’t know what would happen if they held hands in public because for as much excercise her own body had been through during Cheerios practice, Britt’s touch was the one thing that could make her knees go weak and cause her whole body to shut down in an instant. She’d nearly had that feeling today watching the love of her life smile in awe when she first glimpsed the ocean and Santana had become overwhelmed with joy as Brittany had called out “San, look at the ocean! Do you think we can meet Ariel and Sebastian?”. She was so adorable.

Here, on the waves of yellow that seemed to stretch along for miles on the Californian coast, the two girls lay next to each other, silent. The head cheerleader had watched as the beautiful specimen next to her breathed, inhaling and exhaling tentatively as if she was scared that to large a breathe would disrupt the Disney characters she believed to be a few feet away in the water. It was moments like this that made her appreciate the cruel, stinking world that they lived in, for as terrible as her life ever got, Santana knew that as long as Brittany was there by her side, to pepper her jawline with kisses, tell her tales of mythical creatures and to support her, it would be more than enough.


End file.
